Existing plasma arc cutting systems include quick-change torches, offline setup features, and replaceable components. However, these systems do not include a single torch assembly that retains backward compatibility with known torch components (e.g., gas baffles, high frequency contact rings, electrode holders, high frequency wires, insulator bodies, and torch bodies) while allowing the components to be easily removed and replaced. Today's consumable components are typically repaired or replaced individually by end users rather than replaced as an entire torch assembly. For example, nozzles, electrodes, electrode holders and baffles are typically replaced by machine operators, while contact rings, high frequency wires, insulator bodies, and torch bodies are usually repaired or replaced by maintenance staff. Replacements of this nature can require significant system downtime and complex installation and removal processes. Such replacements can also limit torch and component flexibility and interchangeability.